The invention is based on a hydraulic vehicle brake system as defined hereinafter. Vehicle brake systems of this type, having two separate brake circuits, a brake booster, an anti-skid system and hydraulic energy supply systems supplying them are known, for example from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 40 562. In this system, a brake booster is provided in a housing and a tandem cylinder assembly is connected following the brake booster. Located in this tandem cylinder assembly is a restoring annular piston, which when the anti-skid system is switched on displaces the cylinder piston back against the brake pedal via elements of the brake booster. The direct cooperation between the master cylinder piston and the restoring annular piston dictates that for a dual-circuit brake system, for instance, a tandem piston assembly must always be selected, which has the disadvantage of increased structural length. In this arrangement and especially with the kind of control disclosed there, under some conditions the feedback on the pedal may also be very strong, and very disagreeable to the user.